Category talk:Failed Spin-offs
Reunion Movies Shouldn't the first two reunion movies be listed in this category? Also the The Ultimate Imposter (SMDM episode) isn't listed. Also I've come across an 1989 about production on Kate series with a working title "Bionic II" that might be worthy of it's own article.--Agent X The Sequel 08:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Since noone seems to dispute, I took the liberty of adding the first two reunion movies to the category.--Agent X The Sequel 15:15, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::48 hours is really not enough time to field responses or get a consensus, Mark. We should allow at least a week after throwing out questions before moving ahead with changes. For my part, I'm on the fence with this idea. I think the movies are more their own entities than true spin-offs; reunion movies with ex post facto pilot potential. And I'm aware of that "Bionic II" article. The information contained can easily be referenced in the Deconstructed section of the Showdown page. — Paul (talk) 08:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::The reunion movies were vehicles for potential spinoffs, but they weren't spinoffs in and of themselves.--Valor 17:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I seem to recall reading an interview with Richard Anderson and he was discussing his role as producer and the producing process and he stated that the first two reunion movies were to serve as pilots and if the series were not picked up, they would allow him to produce a final reunion movie. I'm still in te process searching google for that interview. Also, I'm looking at the fact that Steve and Jaime played back seat roles in "Bionic Showdon. And also,if Valor says that "They were vehicles for potential spinoffs" and considering that they never went to series, wouldn't that clasify it as a "failed spin-off" attempt? --Agent X The Sequel 10:02, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Category Name Change :(Since categories cannot be renamed content intact, I have transplanted the following discussion from this category's previous title — Paul (talk) 20:03, 24 October 2007 (UTC)) Hi I wanted to dedicate a category and/or page to the other proposed spin-off series. Can anyone think of a better title than the one i've writted because I rally don't like it.--Agent X 02:32, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :How about '''Failed Spin-off Pilots' or Failed Spin-off Ideas or simply Failed Spin-offs? — Paul (talk) 23:39, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'd like to cast my vote for Bionic Boo-Boos. However, in lieu of this suggestion, I'd probably go with Failed Spin-off Pilots or Failed Spin-offs. - Karen (talk) 04:23, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::Putting a positive spin on things, how about Attempted Spin-offs ? — Paul (talk) 21:37, 20 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Attempted Spin-offs sounds pretty good. BTW Paul why did you delete the page for the 1979 pilot for "The Ultimate Imposter"? I put alot of research into it and that pilot is a continuation of that Six Million Dollar Man episode. The character of Joe was recasted with a different actor but never the less it's the same character set with in the same TV universe as the SMDM and BW.You gave a vague reason being not bionic related. True there is no Bionics mentioned on the second 1979 pilot but it's still a spin-off about two characters that originated on The Six Million Dollar Man. --Agent X 00:29, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Mark, once the show "broke off" from Six Mill, it technically became its own animal with its own main and supporting characters, plots and subplots, with no reference to the Bionic universe, indeed it was creating its own universe -- and that is where it would have gone had it continued. However, I do believe that the second attempt deserves some kind of mention -- and it got one -- in the trivia section of the episode. — Paul (talk) 11:34, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::The more I think about it, the more the term "Failed Spin-off" doesn't fit the description. A failed a spin-off to me is a show that actually goes into production and airs for a few episodes but gets cancelled for low ratings. The Bionic Boy and Max never went on to get additional episodes produced. I think "Attempted Spin-Offs" would be a more appropiate term. --Agent X The Sequel 10:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC)